Le dernier des Uchiha
by Jessy-Fruit
Summary: Voici des histoires non racontées, des missions dont on ne parle pas et le commun de la vie de Sasuke. Voyez par cette fic, toutes sortes d’événements racontés par son point de vue et vous allez voir qu'il n'est pas facile d'être le dernier des Uchiha...


**Chapitre 1, Sasuke**

Le soleil se lève lentement sur le village caché de la feuille, tardant à pointer à l'horizon. Ses rayons se répandent en une douce lumière ocre coulant sur les imposants bâtiments et glissant tel un serpent sur le sol rocailleux. L'aube semble prendre son temps avant d'inonder doucement Konoha, s'attardant ici et là. Les ombres apparaissent, discernant les édifices et maisons, se faufilant en ces lieux pour l'instant désert. La nuit a finalement capitulé, cédant place au jour. La lune disparaît avec grâce pour ne devenir qu'une faible lueur blanchâtre dans le ciel azuré. Les teintes de rose, d'orange et d'or se mêlent aux couleurs bleues claires du ciel d'été, les nuages défilent sans hâte sur cette nappe artistique, simples moutons blancs semblant presque galoper dans les cieux. Seuls quelques braves s'aventurent au dehors par une heure pareille. Les habitants encore endormis se réveillent un à un. Le village reprend vie comme à chaque matin. Les marchands sortent leurs étals de marchandise qu'ils vendront pendant la journée, scandant leurs prix à haute voix, attirant les visiteurs comme les habitués. Leurs comptoirs se remplissent déjà de bonnes choses à manger qui bientôt empliront l'air de parfums exquis et d'odeurs alléchantes. Les bruits communs envahissent déjà le village et ranime l'ambiance qui y règne et qui ne manque jamais un jour et ce, depuis voilà bien plus que des décennies. Même si la vie en cet endroit peu sembler matinale, certains n'en sont pas moins tardifs et résiste encore afin de gagner le plus d'heures de sommeil possible. Notre cher ami Sasuke Uchiha est parmi ces gens. Ces journées de ninja bien remplies, il voudrait bien qu'on lui épargne un réveil brutal et un peu trop tôt à son goût. Et puis, vivant seul chez lui, dans sa grande villa des Uchiha, personne ne viendra troubler son sommeil ou le réveiller de si tôt.

Le soleil s'infiltre silencieusement par sa fenêtre et ose même réchauffer son doux visage pâle. Sasuke plisse les yeux, sentant la douce chaleur lui piquer la peau en signe de réveil. Il persiste quand même à croire qu'il pourrait encore garder ses yeux clos pour une bonne heure mais le soleil s'acharne et la lumière s'intensifie. D'un geste brusque, il tire sa couverture et couvre son visage de celle-ci. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les oiseaux, ayant à peine quitté leurs nids, entament déjà le chant de l'aube, et réveillent les quelques dernières personnes encore couchées. Alors, ruminant contre le soleil qui le nargue et les oiseaux qui le cherchent, Sasuke ouvre enfin les yeux. Repoussant son drap de son visage, il doit tout de même se cacher les yeux de sa main tant la lumière est intense dans la pièce. Il cligne plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer à pareille lumière. Sasuke s'assoit ensuite lentement sur son lit en se frottant les yeux avant de se lever sans presse. Il s'étire et baille longuement. Il va ensuite à sa fenêtre et ouvre celle-ci tout en regardant la ville au dehors. Sasuke prend une grande inspiration de cet air pur et si frais. Il est vrai que la vue est magnifique. Le ciel rosé forme un long dégradé et se termine ensuite en bleu poudre. Les nuages accrochés à ce bleu passe au dessus du village, totalement indifférents à ceux qui les observent avec envie. Rester là toute la journée à glisser dans le ciel, poussé par la brise. Voilà une vie qui semble bien facile. Une vie dont tout le monde rêve.

Sasuke soupire puis se détourne de la fenêtre. Il est bien réveillé maintenant. Il se dirige vers son placard et attrape ses vêtements de la journée. Sasuke enlève ses habits de nuit, camisole blanche et boxer blanc, pour enfiler son costume habituel : grand t-shirt bleu royal à col ample avec le signe d'éventail dans le dos et short blanc. Il entreprend ensuite de brosser soigneusement ses cheveux d'un bleu nuit. Sasuke s'assoit alors à nouveau sur son lit et enroule ses bandages blancs autour de ses jambes, en partant au dessus et la cheville et s'arrêtant juste avant le genou. Il s'approche ensuite d'un des ses meubles en chêne et sort d'un tiroir deux bandes de tissu blanc aux contours bleus qu'il place sur chacun de ses avant-bras. Sasuke se chausse ensuite ses bottes bleues puis attrape son bandeau ninja sur sa table de chevet. Il s'arrête alors dans son geste. Une photo est placée à côté. Une photo de…sa famille. Un triste sourire éclaire son visage alors qu'il regarde ses parents. Il s'attarde sur sa mère : chaleureuse, aimable, attentionnée. D'heureux souvenirs reviennent à ça mémoire alors qu'il se voit lui-même sur la photo. Lui, le petit garçon de 7 ans, enfant énergique et persévérant qui voulait devenir ninja pour impressionner son père et surpasser son frère. Son père : froid, distant, qui semble n'avoir jamais remarqué sa présence tant il était en admiration face au talent né de son fils aîné. Malgré cela, son père lui manque tout de même. À 13 ans sans famille…la vie est dure. Ses yeux se posent alors sur son frère, Itachi. Le plus beau, le plus fort de la famille; le fils parfait qui attire l'attention de tous.

Son regard change brusquement. Ses yeux se voilent de haine et il détourne le regard de la photo alors qu'il serre les poings. Mais il revient à la réalité car ses ongles ne s'enfoncent pas dans sa chair mais s'heurtent plutôt un métal froid, son bandeau. Il se rappelle alors ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et se place devant la glace. Grand miroir appuyé contre le mur et dans lequel il peut se voir en entier. Sasuke prend son bandeau à deux mains, par les extrémités du tissu et se le place sur le front, soulevant ses quelques mèches qui glissent le long de son visage. Il noue ensuite les deux bouts derrière la tête, ses doigts attachant le bandeau avec une facilité incroyable témoignant de son habitude à faire ce simple geste. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attacher son porte kunai et shurikens à la jambe et sa routine du matin est finie. Voilà. Sasuke se regarde fièrement dans la glace. Fin près pour une journée de travail. Il ouvre ensuite la porte de sa chambre et quitte la pièce pour marcher le long du couloir qui mène à l'escalier. Il descend les marches avec une lenteur calculée, sa main glissant doucement le long de la rampe. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se dirige vers la cuisine. Tout est si calme dans la demeure, le silence de mort plane sur la villa. Seul résonne le bruit de ses pas sur le plancher de bois. Dans la cuisine, il approche le garde-manger et se prépare un repas lui-même, comme à chaque matin depuis cinq ans exactement. Cinq longues années à vivre ainsi. Cinq années interminables et presque invivables depuis le massacre Uchiha. Il se ressaisit bien vite, voulant s'épargner la souffrance de repenser à cette nuit atroce, à toutes les horreurs auxquelles il a assisté malgré lui et tout cela, à cause de lui…à cause d'Itachi.

Sasuke termine son repas à la hâte, considérant qu'il avait déjà perdu assez de temps dans ses pensées. Il décide d'accélérer les choses. Il se lève ensuite de table et rince rapidement son assiette avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il ferme la porte et barre celle-ci avant de marcher tranquillement sur le petit chemin de pierres pavées qui mène jusqu'à la clôture de bois qui entoure la grande maison. De chaque côté du chemin pousse de grands arbres en fleur, des cerisiers. Les pétales tombent ici et là et l'air est empli d'un parfum aussi subtil que qu'exquis. Un doux vent vient balayer les fleurs tombées sur le sol et balancer les branches de ces arbres imposants. Ce vent chaud qui vient également jouer dans les cheveux de Sasuke et caresser sa peau alors qu'un frisson le parcourt. Sasuke referme la porte de la petite clôture derrière lui et adopte un pas plus rapide. Il travers tout le quartier Uchiha. Enfin, l'ancien quartier Uchiha. Là où vivaient tout ceux qu'il connaissait. Toute sa famille qu'il vit périr sous ses yeux, périr sous la lame de son frère.

Sasuke se met à courir, passant devant les maisons vides. Il ressort enfin du quartier et se mélange à la foule qui afflue vers le centre de Konoha. Il doit alors ralentir sa course car déjà beaucoup de monde marche dans les rues, bloquant le passage. Sasuke s'excuse alors qu'il accroche quelques personnes dans son empressement. Le point de rendez-vous avec les autres est comme d'habitude sur un des petits ponts de bois qui permettent de franchir la rivière qui sépare le centre du village de la forêt ou du terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke se dépêche toujours afin d'être le premier à arriver. Ça montre qu'on a assez d'autonomie pour se lever plus tôt et éviter d'être en retard. Ça permet aussi de critiquer les autres qui ne sont pas à l'heure…incluant le Sensei.

Sasuke tourne plusieurs coins de rue puis percute accidentellement quelqu'un. Il relève la tête et, surpris, fixe un garçon son âge. «Mauvaise surprise» pense Sasuke, en reconnaissant le jeune homme. Environ de sa taille, il a de longs et doux cheveux noirs qui descendent jusqu'au milieu de son dos pour être soigneusement attachés. Il porte un large coat blanc à manches courtes avec de grandes attaches sur le devant ainsi que des shorts noirs lui arrivant aux genoux. Son bras droit et sa jambe droite sont recouverts de bandages. Son bandeau de Konoha au front, la lumière du soleil se reflète sur le métal brillant alors que celui-ci lève à son tour la tête pour jeter un regard noir à celui qui à oser l'accrocher au passage.

-Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu marches, Uchiha? lance froidement le bousculé, les bras croisés.

Sasuke soutient le regard opalescent de Neji et répond sur le même ton.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends?!

-Et toi? poursuit Neji.

-On dirait que t'as oublié le combat d'hier…dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

-Pas du tout, réplique le Hyuga.

**Flash Back**

Un silence règne sur le terrain d'entraînement. Puis, deux fortes respirations se font entendre. Un combat est engagé depuis un moment. Les deux jeunes gens, épuisés, se reposent le temps de reprendre leur souffle. L'un n'est autre que Sasuke Uchiha et l'autre Neji Hyuga. Tout deux semblent être à leurs limites mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant. Aucun des deux ne veut abandonner en premier. Qui cèdera?

-Abandonne, Uchiha…tu n'as aucune chance de changer ta destinée…lance Neji.

-La ferme avec ta destinée à la con! lui crie plutôt Sasuke.

Puis, il revient à l'attaque et Neji pare ses coups avec d'habiles touchés bien placés pour viser ses points de chakra. Le duel prend place à un corps à corps. Tous deux tentent de déséquilibre l'autre. Sasuke se retourne brusquement et lance un katon à Neji qui évite de justesse par un saut prodigieux. Le Hyuga retombe derrière celui-ci. Sasuke se retourne trop tard et Neji le frappe de sa main en pleine poitrine. L'Uchiha retombe quelques mètres plus loin mais se relève bien vite quoique difficilement. Neji lance un regard hautain à Sasuke qui le fusille du regard. Le jeune aux yeux d'opales adopte une pose défensive alors que Sasuke prend lui-même position. Les yeux de celui-ci deviennent rouges.

-T'es coriace, Neji…mais je t'aurai!

**Fin Flash Back**

Les deux jeunes se dévisagent. Il y a une grande tension entre eux. Une rivalité.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas gagné! dit alors Neji.

Il offre un sourire narquois et un regard de mépris. Sasuke lui retourne le sourire en ajoutant :

-Toi non plus! rétorque-t-il.

Neji, piqué au vif, lance un regard assassin à Sasuke qui sourit de plus belle, savourant le plaisir d'enrager l'ennemi.

-Écoute bien, si tu continues comme ça, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir du Byakugan, t'entends? dit alors Neji sur un ton menaçant.

Sasuke, nullement effrayé, le défie des yeux et lance sournoisement :

-Ah ouais…? Eh ben toi, tu risques de te ramasser un Chidori dans la figure. Ça t'intéresse?

Sur ce, des éclairs bleus se matérialisent dans sa main et des cris stridents pareils à des milliers d'oiseaux se font entendre. Les deux jeunes sourient, l'un attendant que l'autre attaque avant. C'est alors qu'une voix survient.

-Neji!!

Celui-ci tourne la tête presque en même temps que Sasuke pour voir que quelqu'un court vers eux. Une fille de leur âge approche. Elle est plutôt mince et a de petits cheveux courts bruns foncés qu'elle ramène en deux chignons sur la tête. Elle a un haut sans manches de couleur rosée avec trois attaches à l'avant ainsi qu'un pantalon bouffant bleu marin. Elle porte fièrement son bandeau sur le front. La jeune fille arrive à leur hauteur, un peu essoufflée.

-Neji, le Sensei veut nous voir…

Tenten se retourne, le visage souriant, vers Sasuke.

-Bonjour Sasuke! dit-elle joyeusement.

-Salut…répond l'interpellé d'un ton indifférent.

Tenten reporte son attention sur Neji. Elle l'attrape par le bras et le tire vers elle.

-Allez! Viens!

Neji fixe toujours Sasuke avec haine. Il ne semble pas près de bouger ni de céder face à l'Uchiha. Sasuke soupire. «Je partirai le premier alors…et puis, j'ai pris du retard…». Il adresse un gentil sourire à Tenten et un dernier regard à Neji avant de se retourner et de prendre la direction opposée.

-À une prochaine fois…Hyuga…dit-il en envoyant la main, sans se retourner.

Une fois Sasuke éloigné, Tenten fronce les soucils et plante son regard de reproches dans celui énigmatique de Neji.

-Ne me dis pas que vous alliez encore vous battre?! s'exaspère la jeune fille.

Neji détourne le regard et baisse la tête. Elle a visé juste.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Allez vous enfin comprendre que vous êtes de force égale?!

De son côté, Sasuke poursuit son chemin vers le lieu de rencontre. Le soleil se lève lentement dans le ciel clair. Sasuke fait le reste de sa route en marchant rapidement. Rien ne sert plus de se hâter. Il arrivera premier de toute manière…Une fois sorti du centre de Konoha, il bifurque vers la droite et retrouve un petit chemin dégagé. Il se retrouve désormais face au pont. Les bruits de ses pas résonnent sur le bois et lui reviennent en écho. Devant lui se trouve le terrain d'entraînement entouré de cerisiers qui dégagent leur parfum sublime. Sasuke s'arrête au milieu du pont et s'appuie contre le bord, plongeant son regard dans les reflets argentés de l'eau qui coule doucement. «Les autres ne devraient pas tarder…» se dit-il alors que son regard fixe toujours l'étendue d'eau sous ses yeux. Quelques poissons nagent en ces eaux calmes. Le regard de Sasuke se perd en ces profondeurs et ses pensées voguent tels des bateaux navigant sur la mer.


End file.
